Purpose of this Congress is to present the latest knowledge on the broad subject of plant protection to all interested scientists in open meetings. This is the first of these International Congresses to be held in the United States. The theme of the IX International Congress of Plant Protection will be "Protecting the World's Food Supply". The Congress is to be held in Washington, DC August 5-12, 1979 at the Sheraton Park and Shoreham Hotels. Particular attention will be given to the developing countries. Each section will have a chairman and vice chairman. In nearly every case the chairman will be from the U.S. and wherever feasible, the vice chairman will be from another country. These sections are instructed that the participants must reflect all relevant disciplines of the developed and developing nations. The coverage of the human health section of the Congress is highlighted in Section VII - Chemical Component of Plant Protection and Section VIII - The Environmental Protection Component of Plant Protection; yet there is not a section that will not have material of interest to those of scientists concerned with human health welfare. In addition to these Symposia with invited speakers, sessions where contributed papers are solicited will be held. Each session will have a subject area, ie., human health. It is expected that there may be as many as 600 papers contributed for these sessions and arrangements have been made for them. It is in these sessions that there will be the greatest contact between the scientists whose disciplines involve the use of plant protection, the environmentalists, the regulator scientists, and the human health scientists. These interactions are the most important objectives of the Congress. The Congress is offering a forum for these interactions on a scale not otherwise possible.